The Invasion
by LightingDancer
Summary: Tidus, Firesprite,Lighting Dancer,and Gearworks are invited to the castle to meet the princess and the mane 6 but something goes terribly wrong
1. Chapter 1

The Invasion Chapter 1: The Invitation

Lighting Dancer was head to school when Firesprite came up to her and accidentally bumping into her "Hey there Lighting have you seen Gearworks?" "Nah I haven't seen him will walking to school. Want me to fly and find him?" "No it's ok…."The twelve year old ponys walk into 's class spotting Gearworks and Tidus sitting in their desks. "Hey guys!" says Lighting as she sits in her seat. "I've been looking all over for you Gearworks!" "Sorry Fire I wanted to get to class early" "Hmph fine, bu-" The bell rang and everyone sat down. came up to the class. "Alright everypony time to start class. Why don't we start with math? Everyone turn to page thirte-" A royal guard enters the classroom. "Why is a royal guard here?" thought Lighting. "I have royal letters from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna for Lighting Dancer, Gearworks, Firesprite, and Tidus." The royal guard hands the four ponies their letter. The four of their mouths hang wide open as they open their letters.


	2. Chapter 2

The Invasion Chapter 2: The Trip

As their mouths hang open the royal guard whispers something into 's ear. Then says "Tidus, Lighting Dancer, Firesprite, and Gearworks please follow the royal guard outside please." The four of them follow the guard outside silently. Once they are outside of the school the guard says "Hello, I'm Steel Sword and I will be escorting you to the castle" Firesprite was the first one to speak. "Why do the princesses want to see us?" "That is classified." After 30 minutes of silence they reached the train stop. "Come on little fillies get on the train." "Hey!" said Tidus "We are NOT little fillies anymore" "My sincerest apologies." They all get on the train and into a private coach. "Wow! I have never been on a train before!" says Lighting as she starts to fly around. Tidus joins her and Firesprite uses her magic to float around. "Whoa cool spell Fire….I wish I had wings or a horn." "Nah" says Firesprite as she lifts up Gearworks "You're cool the way you are gear." Gearworks blushes "Thanks." Then the four of them started to race while Steel Sword was watching them. " Be careful!" One, two, three, GO! They all ran with great speed (luckily the coach was large) and the winner is…..ITS A TIE! Tidus and Lighting tied! Well of course them being Pegasus ponies. "We have arrived" "Ok we're coming!" They all get of the train and enter the castle. "We have been waiting for your arrival" said a very familiar voice.


	3. Chapter 3

The Invasion Chapter 3: The Invasion

Princess Celestia came over and started to greet the four ponies. Just as the four of them started to bow Princess Luna came in saying "THERE HERE! See Tia? I knew they would come!" "Calm down Luna. Where is Twilight and her friends?" "Right here Princess Celestia! Sorry we are late Rarity wanted to put on one of her dresses." "Isn't it spectacular? " said Rarity as she walked up to all of the other ponies. After everypony finished greeting each other, Luna said "See? I told you they are special!" "Tell me children what are your talents?" "Well…" Firesprite was the first one to speak up. "I got my cutie mark for making a sort of heat energy with my magic. I don't know what to do with the energy but I make them all the time." "I got my cutie mark for being a total nerd with videos games and stuff like math and science" said Lighting Dancer "Lighting Dancer right?" asked Celestia. "Yes Princess." "Well I got my talent for fixing up complex things!" Gearworks said very proudly. "I got my cutie mark for writing stories." "Hmm what an interesting group" "They are very talented Tia!" "Yes I can see that Luna" Celestia chuckles at the excitement of Luna. "But… these talents have to be used" "What is that supposed to mean Luna?" "I don't know I just needed to say it." "Well, let us introduce you to the bearers of the elements of harmony. I'm guessing you already know their names." "Hello I am Twilight Sparkle, it is very nice to meet you." Hi! I'm the awesome Rainbow Dash you might of heard of me." "Hello darlings I am Rarity." "H-hi I am F-Fluttershy its nice to meet you." "Hiya! I'm Pinkie Pie! I hope we become great friends!" "Hello I'm Applejack howdy!"The four say hello in unison. "Hey are we late?" It was Shining Armor and Cadence. "Twily!" "Sorry we're late, our train was a little late." "No it is fine" "Wait I'm sorry to interrupt but…. Why are we here?" said Tidus. "Well Luna asked me to summon the four of you because when she look into the four of your dreams she told me she saw great destinies for the four of you." "Wow cool!" Said Gearworks. "During your visit you will be staying at the castle." " I can't wait to-" Lighting couldn't finish her sentence because the alarms went off.


	4. Chapter 4

The Invasion Chapter 4: The Escape

The guards came rushing down to Luna and Celestia. Other guards came towards to the rest of the ponies. "What's going on?" asked Princess Celestia "Something is invading Equestria Princess and we need to get you all to safety." Luna spoke up "Maybe these four ponies can help!" "Not now Luna this is serious!" Said Celestia in a harsh tone. "Alright everyone, we need to follow emergency procedure A-1178, NOW!" Yelled Shining. Guard escorted everypony down a couple of stair cases. "Wait!" yelled Twilight "Follow me!" she ran down a narrow hallway and came up to an elevator the lead strait down to a secret large bunker for emergencies only. "Wait Twily, how did you know that this was down here?" asked Shining Armor. "Well when I became a princess I read a book about everything about the castle, and when you were heading down the wrong way just now I remembered that the bunker was here." As they were headed down the bunker Gearworks spoke up "Wow this is a nice piece of tech." Firesprite whispered "Not now Gear." Gearworks shut his mouth as they all arrived at the bunker. This particular bunker had everything, of course being the royal bunker. It had a huge library, a training course for all types ponies, a whole dining room, over twenty bed rooms and a lot more. It was like an exact replica of the castle. "The invaders won't be able to get in here." said one guard. When Rainbow Dash saw the course she asked Tidus and Lighting Dancer for a race. " I bet I can beat the two of you combined!" said Rainbow Dash. "We'll see about that!" said Lightning. They started to fly. They all started out really fast but there were many obstacles. After a minute of racing Tidus hit one of the obstacles and fell down. He yelled "Lighting beat her! I'm gonna be ok!" Lighting start to pick up speed for her friend, she had to do it, she had to win! She started going faster and faster,and so did Rainbow Dash. That's when they both did a sonic rainboom, well Rainbow did, but what Lighting Dancer did was some sort of 3d spectrum that looked like something out of a video game that she might of played. One side of the room was filled with rainbows, the other half with some sort of 3d illusion. They both crossed the finish line. "Amazing!" thought Rainbow Dash "This kid really is fast, for a nerd" They both tied. "Wow you guys are very fast!" said Tidus.

Celestia and Luna heard a huge boom and went to the practice area to see what was going on. Thays when they saw Lighting win. Since they were both alicorns they could (some how) detect that Lighting won. Luna stared at Amazement when she saw Lighting Dancer win the other ponies couldn't tell but Celestia and Luna were the only ones that could tell. "Amazing, we actual found a pony faster than the fastest pony in Equestria!" said Luna. "I know, it is indeed amazing, Luna" "But we got to put them at the test to there talents " Ok Tia tomorrow when we all wake up we will test them." " This will be interesting."


End file.
